


Sweet dreams

by Kindred



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alpha Monroe, Baby sitting, Child Abandonment, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Murder, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Nick Burkhardt, Past Child Abuse, Protective Nick, Snow, protective Monroe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Nick just wants to slip under the covers and sleep curled up in his mate's warmth, but a child is left in his car and with no mother in sight, he becomes the babysitter.





	1. Chapter 1

Nick had a long day; he was tired he has a stack of paperwork on his desk two murders to deal with and a Wesen related issue. He sighed as he drove home he was looking forward to seeing his mate Monroe had been busy with a client and a rare old clock that he wanted fixing and Nick had been busy with work, they really only had time to fall into bed and kiss before curling up and going to sleep. But they did manage to have sex in the shower that morning which had helped relax the Grimm. 

He stopped at a shop to pick up some of that beer Monroe likes even if it does cost 20 dollars for 6 bottles, but it is worth it to make the Blutbad smile. He did a small shop hoping to cook for his mate tomorrow night rather than the other way around, do something he likes from his recipe book. It was quiet in the small shop it was after 12 am and most sane people are asleep. He sighed as he pulls out a bottle of white wine from the chilled fridge and walked over to the cashier. He smiled at the cashier who gave him a sleepy smile “Long night?” He asked her  
“You have no idea.” She yawned “I'm been a slow night the cold weather keeps everyone in.” the blonde sighs. Nick nodded and looked back out to see it started to snow yet again, he rubbed his eyes thinking good I hope I get snowed in …after I get home…he tells himself.  
“How long until your shift is over?” He asked her,   
“6 am.” She mumbled, he winced at the next 6 hours for the kid, she sips her coffee and he places some money in the tip jar for her. She smiles brightly at him “Thank you.” She calls out to him, as Nick leaves the shop.

He stood there and shivered as he looked up at the sky and watched the snowflakes lazily fall, he sighed and smiled slightly before he looked back at his car and frowned. The lights were on his car he pulled his keys from his pocket and looked around the empty parking lot trying to see footprints but with newly fallen snow it was hard to see anything. He walked carefully over to his car and sees the door is open a jar, again he turns around and looks around him to see if he could see anyone around. He opens the back seat full and looked down at the blanket covering his seat…that isn’t mine…he thinks as he puts the bag of shopping down in the footwell, he then reaches out with one hand while the other goes for his gun on his hip. It may be his end of shift but there are still some Wesen out there that rather kill him than talk him. 

Licking his lips he grabbed the patchwork blanket and pulled it off his back seat quickly, he then stands there frozen to the spot as he looks down at the child curled up shaking on his car seat. “Shit.” He said as the little boy looked back at him and whimpered “Shhh it’s okay, its okay I’m not going to hurt you.” He pulls out his police badge and shows it to the dark haired boy. The kid took it into his cold hands and looked down it as he sniffed “How did you end up in my car?” He asked, softly.   
“Mama put me in your car; she said you’re a nice Grimm.” Nick frowned and watched the boy woged before his eyes. He was fox of some sort but he couldn’t tell what one, his ears seem too big for his head and his eyes were bright blue while his first is pale orange colours…mix breed?… he thinks…is that a tail?…he blinked as a tail curled up around his waist.  
“Where is your mama?” He asked   
“S-She said she had to go, t-that you would look after me.” Nick let out a tired sigh …I’m a babysitter now…he thought.   
“Okay, why don’t we go to my home and see if my mate will make us some hot chocolate?” The boy nodded and curled up; Nick rubbed the back of his head “Do you want to sit in the front seat?” He asked, the kid nodded and moved to the passenger seat, the Grimm let him have the blanket back and warped him up as he put the seat belt in. 

Closing the door he leaned against it and sighed as his brain worked through the Wesen foxes he knows; there aren’t many that trust him enough to look after their kit. Pulling out his phone and called Monroe, it didn’t take long for him to answer which meant the Blutbad hadn’t been asleep. “Nick where are you?” He asked  
“I’m on my way home, I just stopped at the 24-hour shop you like…Ummm I ran into a problem.” He told him. He could feel his mate’s frown down the phone as he stood there leaning back against the car and looked up at the snowflakes again.   
“What?”   
“Someone has decided I am the perfect babysitter, there is a kit in my car.” He tells him   
“Kit?”Monroe asked,   
“Yeah, he looks to be about 6 maybe 7 and is… well, I will show you when I get in.”   
“I just a question first, is it a lion kit? Cat? Fox? Rabbit?” He asked Nick could hear him move around and by the sounds of the water running and the pots and pans rattling.   
“Fox.”   
“I will call Rosalee and get the hot chocolate ready.”   
“Thank you.” Nick smiled “Love you.”   
“Love you too and now get your but home!” Came the playful growl.

When he got home he was carrying the shopping bag and the kit in his arms, Monroe opens the door and stood back let him walk in. He looked at the boy in his mate’s arms and raised an eyebrow at how the boy warped himself around Nick his ears and tail poking out. He whimpered when he saw Monroe and buried his face into the Grimm’s neck “Hey come on this is Monroe he is my mate.” the boy peeked out from where his hid his face and looked at the Blutbad “He is really a big puppy.” Nick grins,   
“I have hot chocolate and cookies.” Monroe smiled and saw the kid smile. “Rosalee is here, I offered her the spare room as it so late.”   
“Great,” Nick said as he handed the shopping over to his mate who smiled at his beer. Nick walked into the living room where a very tired Fuchsbau “Hey Rosealee.” He smiled at her as she stood up and kissed Nick’s cheek as she looks down at the boy.   
“Hi there.” She whispered softly, the boy blinked at her as she woge to show him that she was a fox as well. “I’m Rosealee and what is your name?” She asked, Nick felt the boy woge in his arms and Fuchsbau blinked in shock at the boy’s appearances.   
“Sage.” He tells her, Nick put him down and then helped him with the small cup of hot chocolate; the Grimm had to roll his eyes at the whipped cream and marshmallows. 

Nick left Rosealee alone with Sage and watched from the dining room, Monroe walked back in and warped his arms around Nick and blinked at the boy. “Is that a tail?” He asked   
“Yep.” Nick said as she rubbed his eyes “I thought I should give them some time together.”   
“So do I have you all to myself tomorrow or do we have to play babysitter?”   
“As much as I want to be alone with you, we need to look after Sage.” He says, the Blutbad hummed and watched as Rosealee walked over to them she scratched her cheek and frowned as she looked at Nick. “What did you learn?” He asked her,   
“Well he is half Fuchabau and half Kitsune; he doesn’t know who his father is other than saying he is a bad man. He and his mother have been in hiding for a while going from town to town, but someone told them about you, Nick.” He blinked at her “A nice Grimm willing to help if you need it.”   
“Where is his mother?” Monroe asked  
“He doesn’t know. She promised him she will be back but didn’t say way; I’m guessing she is trying to hide from his father.” She hands Nick a photo that Sage gave her “That is his mother.” Nick turned the photo around.   
“Lara and Sage.” He reads out.


	2. Chapter 2

Sage looked up at Nick as he walked over to him; the Grimm sat in front of him on the table holding his own mug of hot chocolate. “It’s nice, thank you Mr Grimm’s mate.” Sage smiled at him  
“He does know that I’m the Alpha right?” Rosealee had to slap his arm making the Blutbad looked at her and shrugged. Nick looked at his mate with a raised eyebrow before looking back at the kid what was happily drinking his chocolate.  
“You told my friend that your daddy is bad, what do you mean by that?” He asked softly,  
“He’s bad like me,” Sage answered as he looked down into his lap.  
“Sage how are you bad?” Ever the policemen Nick need to know the facts.  
“Daddy could make this burn and I can do the same…” Nick could feel something was else that the boy wasn’t saying but he wasn’t going to push it.  
“It’s a cultural issue there is a different type of Kitsune, he is ladled as Nogitsune as is his father some Kitsune hunt them.” Rosealee said sadly “They often kill the kit at birth, this must be why the other is hiding as is the father.” Nick looked at her his eyes widen in shock as Sage jumped into his arms and hides his face, for protection and comfort.

He warped his arms around him and held him tightly; he could feel a growl roll up through his chest to his throat. He looks down at the child whimpered in fear; he looked at Rosealee and Monroe. “Why?” Nick asked,  
“Nogitsune in Japanese culture is a bad man, they live off fear, chaos and mischief, pain. There aren’t many that are good. If one is born within a Kitsune family they are killed, some are willing to try and retrain them and it can work but many are feared. They have the power of illusions or pyrokinesis and The Royal’s love using them, I have heard stories of the Royal’s collecting children like Sage and training them as killers.” Monroe said Nick frowned as he looked down at the boy who was shivering in fear; he looked up at him and whimpered.  
“But he…”  
“Is a child they can’t control they their powers too well, and if they are not loved they turn bad.” Rosealee said, “It’s complicated, especially as he is a mix.” 

Nick frowned but kept his thoughts to himself he thinks that Sage is known more than he is letting on and that could be because he is scared or because of his Kitsune nature. He looked up at the clock and sighed rubbing his eyes “I think we should go to bed, it’s been a really long day for all of us.” Nick says Monroe rubbed Nick’s shoulders and kissed the top of his head as he looked down at the dark haired child. “Do you little kit do you want to say with Rosealee tonight or in with me and Nicky?” He asked, the Grimm screwed up his face at the nickname but said nothing.  
“Nicky and you.” The boy said, Monroe sighed he figured that would be the case, he had hoped for at least a bit of fun.  
“Well with that I’m going to up.” Rosealee smiled at them “Goodnight Sage.” She kissed the top of the boy’s head before heading to the stairs. 

She stopped and turned to the Blutbad “Remember what I said, he won’t be able to control his powers too well because of his age and his mix and you need to love him. This is a scared child with nowhere to go; he’s most likely been on the run with his mother since he was born if something happens to his mother you and Nick is his family now.” Monroe frowned at her and looked behind him at the way the Grimm was carrying the small boy and it made him growl, he approved this side of his mate…so perfect…  
“What do you mean?” Monroe asked,  
“Look at them, Monroe.”  
“I am.” He growled happily, rolling her eyes the Fuchabau chuckled at him.  
“No you horny wolf-man, Sage has attached himself to Nick. He has created an emotional bond to him, he knows you’re the alpha of this household and he knows Nick is your omega. This is the stability he needs, so treat him as if he is your own.” She tells him, she kisses his cheek and heads up to bed.

Nick walks into the bedroom and places the boy on the bed that was already asleep, grabbing his bedclothes the Grimm heads to the bathroom. “You know you look good holding a kid.” The Blutbad growls softly into Nick’s ear. Smiling the dark haired man turns to look at his mate and tilts his head.  
“Well, then it’s a good thing that you approve.” Nick grins at him as he pulls his shirt over his head.  
“Does it?” Monroe asks as he gets dressed as well, Nick nods and cups his cheek before kissing him on the lips.  
“Oh, it does.” He whispers as he leans in and nuzzles the side of the Blutbad’s neck and cheek “I’m pregnant.”


	3. Chapter 3

Monroe was over the moon when he heard those two words, he pulled back and looked at Nick with wide eyes and just stared at him with a large goofy smile as he cupped Nick’s face and pulled him in for a deep kiss. “Really?” He asked   
“Yes I had been feeling off for weeks now and well Rosealee helped me out a bit,” Nick tells him, the Blutbad warps his arms around Nick and pulled him in for a hug and breaths in his scent. He can smell it now and wonders how he bloody missed it, growling happily he kissed Nick again and then pulled back.   
“Come on you need your sleep.” He tells his mate, Nick chuckles at him as he was lead back to bed.   
“I have a doctor’s appointment tomorrow in the afternoon.”   
“Good I’m coming with you.” Nick just looked at him as he slips under the covers being careful not to wake Sage up.  
“Well, I hope so.” He mumbles as he lays down, Sage whimpers in his sleep and moves closer to Nick, the Grimm smiles as he watches the way the fox’s tail wraps around his wrist and the rears droop in the boy’s sleep. “We will take Sage with us; I would feel happier if he was with us.”   
“He had really bonded himself to you hasn’t he?”Monroe asked the dark-haired Grimm nodded smiling sleepily as he watched his mate slip under the covers. “You will be a brilliant mother.” 

They fell asleep quickly and but for Nick, it was like he was out for a moment before his phone rang. “Hell no.” He mumbled as he grabbed his phone from the bedside table.   
“If its Hank tells him he’s dead to me,” Monroe mumbled as he sits up frowning at the sunlight in his room. “Wait when did morning get here?” rubbing his eyes he looks at the kit still sleeping close to Nick and that is when he remembers last night chat…Nick is pregnant, YES!… he thinks to himself.   
“Hello?” Nick mumbled, “Hank I book a week off.” Nick moaned as he rubbed his eyes and then frowned as he sat up waking up Sage, the boy yawned his fox ears sitting up on his head and his tail stretching. “Oh, I see… ummm well yeah I will have a look but I can’t stay too long I have a doctor’s appointment I need to go to.” Monroe frowned as he watched Nick’s face as he closed his eyes. “Yeah, thanks.” He put the phone down and looked at his mate.   
“What’s wrong?” He asked   
“They found a body they have my card on them, they want me to ID them.” He looks down at Sage and the Blutbad frowned.   
“Oh.”   
“Yeeeah, looks let’s gets ourselves up and showered and feed and then get it over with.” 

An hour and a half later Nick was back at the police station, Monroe and Sage sat in the car outside the Blutbad were staring at anyone who got too close to the car as the kit sat in the back. “When will Nicky be back?”Sage asked   
“Soon, he just needs to do something at work and then he’s ours.” He smiled at him through the mirror. The boy seems to think about this for a moment and then smiles nodding his head as he looks back down at the book in his hands. 

Nick stood in the morgue with Hank and his boss Sean Renard, Monroe doesn’t trust him only because he is a Royal and is always sniffing around Nick. He pulled the sheets down to the young man’s shoulders and sighed. “Where was she found?” Nick asked   
“She was found by the side of the main road; she was frozen solid when the road workers found her,” Hank said Nick felt a cold dread hit the bottom of his stomach and spread through his body.   
“What happens to her?”   
“Stabbed through the heart,” Sean tells him, Nick rubbed his eyes …what do I tell Sage… “Did you know her?” Sean asked Nick, looked up at him as he hands over a clear bag with his card sat in the bottom.   
“I never met her before, but…” He stops and pulls out a photo from his pocket and hands it to them. “She left her son in my car last night; I stopped at a gas station to pick up some things for home. When I returned to my car the door was open when I looked into the back he was curled up there. He is mix half Fuchabau and half Kitsune, he hasn’t said much apart from his father is a bad man. The kid had this photo on him.”

He looked back down at the young man woman pulling the white sheet over her; he then ran his fingers through his hair. “You already Nick you look a little peaky,” Hank asked   
“Yep fine.” Nick lied,  
“Half Kitsune well there is a turn of events,” Sean said,  
“Don’t go there.” Nick suddenly growled, Sean blinked at the detective wondering what has got him so riled up. “He is under my protection and if one bloody Royal come sniffing around us, I will know who to gut!”Nick snarled, both men looked at each other in shock before look back at Nick.   
“I was just saying. It’s rare to find one but even rare to find mix, they only like their own.”   
“Yeah well so do Blutbads and Grimms but here I am mated to a Blutbad and having his pups, so can we carry on?” He asked Sean, stood still while Hank started congratulates the Grimm on his up and coming parenthood. But Renard said nothing as he hands the photo back to Nick.  
“What about this kid, what does he know?” Sean asked   
“He is scared, spent most of the night with him curled up at my side. I think he is hiding something but I have to wait for him to open up to me. I would like him to stay with me and Monroe.” Nick asked,  
“If you’re sure, but I do have to report this to the Childcare people.” Nick felt his lip flicker into a sneer but stopped it, he wasn’t sure if his hormones are getting the better of him or if his omega side is just wanting to protect this poor child…both…he thinks to himself.  
“I know but someone killed this poor girl and has that boy scared. At this moment in time, he is safest with me and Monroe.”


End file.
